Superhuman
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: There's another flock out there...each of them thirsty for revenge on Max's flock...each of them holding their own hatred for the other flock...so what happens when these superhumans get trapped with a member from Max's flock?


"Aw not again…" I swooped into an average tree and grabbed out a not-so-average cat, "You really should keep track of Whiskers Ms. Smith."

"I'm sorry, but sometimes I think he does it just to see you!" the kind old woman laughed as I returned her fur ball.

"Good theory!" I laughed along and waved her off. I folded my tawny wings in and walked down the sidewalk. I let my strawberry blonde hair play in the gentle breeze, and I sniffed the air. The beautiful houses, their gardens, the nearby city buildings, their smoke, and the voices of those around me filled my nostrils and I released them with a smile.

"Enjoying your walk?" I swiftly turned around and waved at Chase. This light blonde, brown-eyed beauty has been my friend all fifteen years I've 'graced this planet with my presence' and I don't intend that to change.

"Yes, and what exactly are you doing?" Chase was known for slacking off, and I'm known for putting him back in his place.

"Dad told me to tell you that he wants us home for dinner. The girls are in the park, so I'll get them. Tiger and Eston are on patrol in the city, so you get them." Chase pointed towards to busier part of Mecha City as he told me this.

"I know where they are. Grab the girls and get back to the estate immediately. No ice cream." Chase's mouth dropped as a sly smile played on my lips.

"I swear you're psychic!" We both laughed and waved the other off. I let my wings back out and easily shot up into the air. First, I search the sky for my boys, then the ground. I inhaled and left my breath behind as I flew towards the city.

Not being able to control my speed as well as I thought, I ended up running something. Well actually someone. I hugged the small boy and began to fix his dark brown nearly black hair. The child, Eston, laughed and let me play with his hair. Eston is only eight, but he's cute as a baby. His shy pleading face has won us many things, so his cuteness if very handy!

"If anyone's hair needs fixing it's yours Dani!" I turned around and grinned at Tiger. Like Chase and me Tiger is fifteen. He's also called Tiger for a reason: his favorite colors are black and orange and his hair is naturally black and orange.

"I'll fix it when we get home for dinner. Lets go." The boys nodded and we were off. We live in a large estate just outside the city. It's like a small city itself, and it's where we grew up. There are a lot less people now…ever since Max and her merry mutants attacked two years ago.

The place only recently got finished being rebuilt, but it looks better and safer. As the estate came into view Chase and the girls flew up besides us. I smiled at them and they waved back.. One of them is Chi Chi, future supermodel or president. Chi Chi is twelve years old and very outgoing. She also loves being in front of and behind the camera.

The other girl is Kitty she's Chase's little sister. She has his light blonde hair and brown eyes, and she is just as smart as the eldest kids. Sometimes I fear she knows too much for being six, but I still love her! Counting heads one last times, the six of us landed in front of the estate and quickly entered.

"Hey kids!"

"AH!" That's just like Dad to randomly pop up out of nowhere and scare in a teddy bear suit. Well minus the teddy bear suit…

"What are you doing in a teddy bear suit?" I asked.

"Oops sorry!" he removed the head, "It's a VERY long story. Anyway, you guys are early so why don't you go wait in the living room?"

"Yes ma'am!" We saluted him quickly and ran before he could scold us for calling him ma'am. Our dad obviously isn't our real father because ours died two years ago. He was on of the few survivors, and he's been caring for us since he was twelve and I was six. Which makes him a young 'father' of twenty -one.

"Dani! Come here!" Tiger grabbed my hand and led me over to our much too large couch and sat me on it. He took a seat behind me and took out my ponytail, "Your hair is a mess! When was the last time you brushed this rat's nest?"

"I'm not sure….I've kind of been too busy protecting the town." Tiger sighed and grabbed the brush that was conveniently located on the coffee table.

`"Time to tame the beast!" Tiger began ripping through my hair my hair. Which hurt A LOT, "Sorry if it hurts Cutie!"

"I told you not to call me that…" Tiger started laughing, but stopped abruptly.

"Chi Chi do you have another hair brush?" Tiger asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah! I'll go grab it." Chi Chi ran up the stairs and I turned around to face Tiger.

"What happened to the other brush?" I asked Tiger, eyeing him angrily. He grinned sheepishly and held up half of the brush, "Where is the other half!?" He reached around me and ripped the other half out of my hair. The other three started laughing and when Chi Chi saw the brush she did to, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"iIt's very funny Dani Darling!" Geez what is with Chase and Tiger giving me pet names?

"HOW ABOUT WE EAT DINNER BEFORE DANI KILLS US ALL?" Dad shouted from the kitchen (oh and trust me everyone is going to get it after dinner).

"Okay!" The other five goofballs answered, running into the dining room. I followed close behind with a grin glued to my face.

This is my true family, and we'll never be separated.

Well, that's what I thought.


End file.
